


Riku's Black Coat

by Hooked_Wings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Riku smells good, Riku's Scent, Sleeping Together, Sora x Riku, Soriku - Freeform, hug, playing dress up, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooked_Wings/pseuds/Hooked_Wings
Summary: Sora finds Riku's black coat.  Later, Riku discovers him trying it on.'Sora held his breath for a moment as Riku stepped closely into his personal space.  Sora closed his eyes as Riku’s arms circled around him, bringing the black cloth gently over his eyes.'
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. A Nostalgic Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Birth By Sleep - Hau’oli Hau’oli (Happy, Happy) https://youtu.be/rvRcz0DuL9Q
> 
> Some Kingdom Hearts III spoilers.

\-------- Inside the Gummi Ship -----------

“I’m hungry.” Sora complained. 

“Aw, we’ll be there soon, Sora!” Comforted Goofy.

“Sora, stop frowning! You’re making the ship go slower!” Complained Donald.

“Do we have any snacks in here?” Sora got up from his chair and opened the little storage cupboards on the back wall behind Donald and Goofy’s chairs. He rummaged around a moment through some old junk until his hand stopped on some thick black fabric. “Huh? What’s this?” He pulled at the fabric and a few things spilled out of the cupboard, old moogle letters and extra synthesis ingredients that they hadn’t found a recipe for yet. As Sora yanked it free he realized it was actually a lot of fabric, which had been folded up at the bottom of the cupboard. “A....coat?”

Sure enough, as Sora shook it out and held it up, it was a full sized black nobody coat, like the ones Organization XIII always wore. However, it smelled faintly familiar.

“Oh, that’s Riku’s coat! I had forgot it was in there, hyuck!” said Goofy, looking over his shoulder.

“Goofy, pay attention!” Donald yelled. Goofy had almost steered them into a large asteroid.

“Woah!” Sora yelped, who hadn’t been seated when the ship lurched suddenly to the side.

“Gawrsh.” Goofy scratched his head.

“So, this is the one Riku wore?” Sora asked. He pressed his nose to the fabric and inhaled. Sure enough, it did smell exactly like Riku. “How did you get it?”

“I tripped on it!” Donald crossed his arms.

“When we got separated and you and Riku went to fight Xemnas, we were walking back through The World That Never Was, and Donald found it.” explained Goofy patiently.

“Shouldn’t just throw things wherever…” Donald grumbled.

“I figured it might come in handy, if we ever needed to disguise ourselves the way Riku did.” Goofy smiled.

“Except it doesn’t fit anyone but Riku!” Donald rolled his eyes at Goofy. “Pay attention!”

The ship lurched again as Goofy made a sudden turn to avoid another asteroid.


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora sneaks away to try on Riku's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Re: Chain of Memories - La Pace https://youtu.be/FawZNW-ezbQ

\--------- Later, At Yen Sid’s Tower, in the top most room -------

“Today you recuperate.” Said Yen Sid to the seven guardians of light, plus Donald and Goofy. “On the morrow, you journey to the fated place.”

“Right!” They all agreed in unison, bringing the meeting to an end. They all filed out of the room, going to do their various tasks and past times. Sora bolted down the stairs. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Riku called after him.

“Oh, uh…” Sora stopped and turned to Riku with a sheepish look on his face. “There’s something I need to grab from the gummi ship. “I’ll be back later!”

“Hm?” Riku wondered as he watched Sora hop down the spiral staircase, taking three steps at a time.

\-------- One of the guest rooms -------

Sora hadn’t come down for dessert, which was unlike him, so Riku had gone searching. Riku knocked on the next door and opened it. This was the eighth room he’d checked so far. But when he saw the short hooded figure in the black coat, he jumped back, summoning his keyblade. “The Organization!? Here!?”

“Woah, woah!” came a familiar voice, “It’s me!” Sora pulled back the hood and grinned sheepishly at Riku, “See?”

“Sora?” Riku looked at him perplexed. “Where did you get that?”

“It’s yours, actually!” Sora smiled. “Donald and Goofy saved it when we went to fight Xemnas. They thought it might be useful.”

“And....you decided to come in here and play dress up?” Riku grinned at his funny friend, despawning his keyblade as he stepped into the room.

Sora blushed. “Yeah...I guess so. Hey, Riku, this coat is actually really comfy.” he said, patting it, “Ooh, it has pockets too!? Ooh big pockets!” Sora’s hands disappeared into the two roomy pockets on the sides. “Huh? What’s this?” Sora’s hand re-emerged holding a length of black cloth. “Is this your blindfold?”

“Looks like it.”

“Huh. I guess they must’ve picked this up too.” Sora said, examining it. “Hey, Riku, how did you see with this thing on, anyway?”

“You can see like normal, pretty much. Just a little darker. Here, I’ll show you.” Riku held out his hand for the blindfold and Sora gave it to him. 

Sora held his breath for a moment as Riku stepped closely into his personal space. Sora closed his eyes as Riku’s arms circled around him, bringing the black cloth gently over his eyes. Sora breathed in deeply then, catching a breath full of Riku’s scent. He smelled **_good_ **. Sora didn’t realize he was slowly leaning forward until Riku scolded him, “Hold still, Sora, or I’m never gonna get this thing on!” Sora straightened up abruptly, causing one of Riku’s hands to brush against his face and the blindfold to slide off. Sora caught a glimpse of Riku’s smile before the blindfold was lifted up to cover his eyes again. 

Riku took longer than he would have to tie it on himself. He moved some of Sora’s spiky hair this way and that, not wanting to accidentally tie it into the knot and pull it out. Having Riku’s hands smooth gently across his hair was a new sensation that made tingles go down Sora’s spine. The only times Riku had touched his hair before were to playfully mess it up on the top. Riku finished the knot in the back and almost stepped away, but leaned forward again causing Sora to breathe in another gentle rush of Riku scent. Riku pulled back the cloth on the right side of Sora’s head, smoothing the spiked hair up and down there too, and then leaned around and did the other side. Sora felt the warmth of Riku’s hands and face very near his left cheek, and for some reason the palms of his hands were sweating. His chest felt all weird and sputtery too, like the way it does when you sprint really fast and then slow down, more aware than before how fast your heart is going.

“There.” Riku said softly near Sora’s ear as he finished. Sora felt Riku’s warmth and scent lessen as Riku finally stepped back. “Okay, open your eyes now.”

Sora did. “Riku!” Sora smiled, “I can still see you!”

“Mhm.” Riku nodded, smiling back. “The fabric is sheer enough that you can see through it pretty well when it’s against your eyes. But from even a few feet away it just looks black.”

“Cool…” Sora said, reaching up to touch the fabric around his face. Then Sora grinned and struck a pose, summoning his keyblade and holding it in the stance that Riku usually had. “Look at me, I’m Riku!”

Riku threw his head back and laughed then, a rich happy laugh that sounded like any tensions from the meeting earlier were gone.

Sora enjoyed seeing his friend so happy. “Riku!” Sora smiled, and let go of his keyblade, letting it despawn into sparkles at his side. He ran forward the couple steps between them, arms outstretched to hug Riku. But Riku’s coat was too big and too long for Sora. His shoes stepped on the hems of the coat.

“WOooaAAAH!” Sora tumbled forward into Riku, knocking him off balance. The two tumbled onto the carpet while Riku’s arms wrapped instinctively around Sora to protect him. 

“Ooph!” Riku landed heavily on his back with the full weight of Sora on top of his chest. 

Sora chuckled, laughing at his own clumsiness. “Sorry, Riku!” But then he blinked, caught off guard by Riku’s delicious scent wrapping around him again, and the realization that Riku’s arms were protectively wrapped around him too.

“...heh…” Riku smiled a little, his arms slowly loosening up, letting go of Sora with a reluctance that he hoped Sora wouldn’t pick up on. “I guess it’s a little big on you, huh?” Then before Sora could get up he reached behind Sora’s back and quickly pulled up the hood over Sora’s head, and smashed his other hand on top rubbing Sora’s spiky hair into a tangled mess.

“Hey, cut it out!” Sora complained. Sora rolled sideways and landed on his back next to Riku. Riku sat up and looked at Sora. He couldn’t tell if Sora had his eyes open or closed due to the blindfold.

“Mmmm. It’s so comfy and warm!” _and smells like you too_. Thought Sora, but he didn’t say that last part out loud. “I can see why you wouldn’t mind wearing this around all the time. I could even use this as a sleeping bag!” Sora demonstrated by snuggling further into the coat and making his hands disappear inside the sleeves that were too long for him.

Riku chuckled again. “Only because it doesn’t fit you.”

“Hey Riku,” Sora said, sitting up on the carpet next to his friend. “Do you think you’ll ever wear this again?”

“Not really a need to.” Riku replied simply.

“Then…do you mind if I keep it?” Sora looked pleadingly at Riku, but then remembered his eyes were covered. He lifted the blindfold up to his forehead so he could properly give Riku the puppy eyes. It worked. Riku’s face melted into a relaxed warm smile.

“Sure, you can keep it.”

“YES!” Sora fist pumped into the air and grinned.

“Well, have a good night, Sora. I’m gonna head to bed.” Riku said, getting up off the floor.

“Hey, Riku. You can have this guest room if you want. I wanna stay up a little and grab a snack. Yen Sid always always keeps a stash of Pocky in the cupboard.” 

Riku chuckled. “Okay. Have a good night, Sora.”

“You too!” Sora said, almost stumbling again as he left the room.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen Sid's tower doesn't have enough guest rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this Chapter: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Eternal Moments https://youtu.be/B0IFMc1uSKE

\------ 5 minutes later ----------

A light knock sounded on Riku’s door while he was trying to arrange the pillows in a more comfortable manner on the bed.  
“Come in!”  
“Hey….Riku?” Sora said as he let himself in. He had taken the blindfold off, but was still wearing Riku’s oversized black coat.  
“Yeah?”  
“Donald had another argument with Goofy, and he’s refusing to share a room with him.” Sora sighed and shook his head. Donald had been quite irritable lately.  
“Oh?”  
“...and with Aqua, Lea, Ven, and Mickey here too, there…kind of aren’t any guest rooms left.” Sora finished, stuffing his hands inside the big pockets.  
“Oh.” Riku glanced at the single bed in the room he was sitting on, and then back at Sora. “You can sleep here. I’ll take the floor.” He said generously, starting to grab up the blanket.  
“No, it’s okay!” Sora said, walking forward and holding out his hands. “I’ve got this sleeping-bag coat, remember? I’ll take the floor.”  
“Are you sure?” Riku raised an eyebrow.  
“Of course!” Sora plopped his bum down on the floor next to the bed and looked up at Riku. “Night!” With that, Sora leaned back, disappearing out of view.  
Riku leaned over the edge of the bed and watched Sora snuggle himself into a little ball, almost disappearing inside the coat. Riku couldn’t help but smile. He got up and flipped the light switch off. The stars and aurora borealis shone so brightly through the window into Yen Sid’s tower that the room had a soft blue illumination to it. Plenty enough to see by. Riku quietly went back to bed and laid down, resting his hands behind his head. 

\------- 10 minutes later ------

Riku had listened a while as Sora had fidgeted this way and that for a few minutes, but then eventually grew quiet. A few minutes more after that Sora had started to snore gently.  
Riku sighed. He didn’t like the thought of his friend sleeping on the floor. Soft carpet or not. He got up quietly as he could, then knelt next to Sora. Sora was sleeping flat on his back now, one arm stretched out and the other resting on his stomach. Riku gently lifted Sora up, trying to be slow enough as to not wake him, and then deposited Sora onto the bed. Sora didn’t stir in the slightest. It was amazing how sound of a sleeper he was.   
Riku sighed and stared at the single pillow on the floor. He’d probably be stiff in the morning, but he’d rather it be him than Sora. They had a big day tomorrow.  
“.....mmmnnah…nnk” Sora mumbled in his sleep. Riku couldn’t help but smile. It was nice having Sora back around. Mickey made great company, but every day he had missed Sora more and more.  
Riku stretched out on his side next to Sora, a couple feet between them, and propped his head up in his hand. It wouldn’t hurt to just watch Sora for a few more minutes. He wouldn’t even know.


	4. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku has an unexpectedly good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Treasured Memories https://youtu.be/z3MfoZ_yX5E

\------- The next morning ------

Riku blinked, the sunlight was beginning to shine in through the window. Then he realized with a start that he had fallen asleep before getting back on the floor.

Riku drew in a gasp as he realized the situation. A warm black snoring mass was snuggled up next to him. Riku’s heart melted.

He knew he should get up before Sora woke, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Not just yet. Riku watched Sora sleep for a few minutes, the coat gently rising and falling with his breaths. Sora had his head on his side, his nose touching Riku’s side. His mouth was open slightly as he snored. One foot was draped over Riku’s leg.

Riku reached out with one arm and hesitated, his hand idling in the air. Then giving in he gently brushed his fingertips across Sora’s cheek. 

“......hh….nng….” Sora mumbled and wiggled a little. Riku yanked his hand back so he wouldn’t wake Sora. 

“......ku….” Sora sighed in his sleep and reached out an arm, hugging around Riku’s middle. 

Riku’s eyes widened and he froze, his heart racing. Riku waited another minute in suspense wondering if Sora was about to wake, which seemed to stretch on forever. Eventually he relaxed. Sora’s breathing remained deep and even.

After a couple more minutes Riku decided it was best to not push his luck, so he gently untangled himself from Sora, who reached out in his sleep trying to regain something in his arms. After getting out of bed, Riku grabbed the other pillow from the floor and plopped it next to Sora, where it was instantly grabbed up and squashed into the middle of the snoozing black coat ball. 

Riku smiled down at his friend a moment longer, wishing fleeting times like this could last. Then he sighed, knowing the others would be awake soon too, and their mission would begin. 

“Sora,” Riku said gently. No response. “ _Sora_ ,” Riku said a little louder. Still nothing. Riku reached out and put his hand on Sora’s shoulder, wiggling him a bit. “Come on, sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up.”

“Nnnuh?” Sora blinked sleepily and peered up at Riku, a bit of drool was smeared on the corner of his mouth.

“Rise and shine,” Riku smiled.

“ ‘smorning?” Sora asked blearily.

“Uh huh. Time to get up.” 

Sora sat up and stretched, yawning. Then he realized something, “Oh, you swapped with me? Did you get enough sleep on the floor?”

The corner of Riku’s mouth turned up in a half-smile and his eyes gleamed as the sunlight shone on him from the window. “Slept just fine.”


End file.
